kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkseid
"I am many things, Kal-El, but here, I am God." Darkseid, otherwise known as Uxas, is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in cameo roles in Birth of a New Era ''and ''The Keyblade Wars before appearing as the main antagonist in the Earth-Prime campaigns, most notably the Hall of Justice, in The Return of The Keyblade. An ancient alien god and warlord from the planet of Apokolips, Darkseid has lived since the early days of the Lands of Legend under the guidance of his just-as-nasty family, coming to rule his world after arranging the murder of his scheming mother Heggra. His ultimate goal is to conquer the united universes and eliminate all free will using the Anti-Life Equation, said to be the mathematical proof of the futility of life. However, he is smart enough to know not to rush in without a plan, and so has bided his time for the past few millennia while his counterpart Thanos and generals Frieza and Megatron have impatiently exposed themselves too early and fallen before the might of the Keyblade. Seeing the rise of Enhanced champions like Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman on Earth-Prime, where he believes the Anti-Life Equation is hidden, Darkseid felt the time had come to organize an invasion, first sending his agent Glorious Godfrey to organize opposition to Earth-Prime's defenders and then launching a full-scale attack commanded by his son Kalibak. Soon, all will be one under Darkseid... Story "What will you do, child, when your friends, your enemies, your lover, are all Darkseid? When there is one body, one mind, one will, one life that is Darkseid? Will you be the enemy of all existence then?" ''- Darkseid warns Taran what will happen if he succeeds in activating the Anti-Life Equation, which he has not yet when he speaks this. During the times of the Lands of Legend, the god of knowledge Metron was worshipped by a collection of alien races. Embarking on a quest to uncover the mysteries of the cosmos and know all there was to know, Metron left his disciples, but not before leaving two pieces of the Source, said to be a creative energy tapped by TOWIAA the Creator in the shaping of the universe, behind on two neighboring planets. The first piece formed into the god Himon, who created a paradise on his planet, which he named New Genesis. The second piece formed into the god Yuga Khan, who turned his planet into the hell-scape of Apokolips. Though the native inhabitants of both planets were mortal, they came to refer to themselves as "New Gods" in honor of their deities. Yuga Khan married the ambitious Heggra, who bore him a son named Uxas. After Yuga Khan was imprisoned in the Source while trying to learn its secrets, Heggra seized the throne of Apokolips. A mortal, Heggra feared that her divine son would overthrow her upon reaching maturity, and so sought to keep a close eye on him, aided by her sadistic advisor Desaad. Uxas fell in love with the scientist Suli, who bore him a son they named Kalibak. The gentle Suli began to temper the fearsome Uxas, who started to question Heggra's ideas of conquest. Believing Uxas would soon turn against her, Heggra tried to marry her son off to a weaker woman who would lead him back into unquestioning servitude. When that failed, Heggra had Desaad poison Suli. Enraged by Suli's death, Uxas brutally tortured Desaad until he revealed to Uxas his true divine nature and Heggra's manipulations. With this knowledge, Uxas was transformed into a creature with a stone-like hide and first used his Omega Effect to erase Desaad from existence. However, thinking he could still use Desaad, Uxas brought him back to life with a second use of the Omega Effect. Under the threat of a second death, Desaad agreed to poison Heggra to death. Uxas did not bring her back to life. Taking the name of Darkseid, allegedly an Old One known from Apokoliptian legend, Uxas took the throne himself and quickly set about planning universal conquest. Knowing firsthand the ever-present possibility of betrayal, Darkseid built a fearsome reputation for himself to keep his followers in line and brook no opposition. However, even this wasn't enough for him. Seeking to eradicate free will itself, Darkseid discovered the tales of the Anti-Life Equation, the secret that could bring Darkseid's goals to fruition. From that moment on, Darkseid devoted his life and his mighty empire to finding the Equation and using it to turn all existence into an extension of his will. Appearance and Personality "''Darkseid is total power. He can strike us down or toy with us at will." - Granny Goodness Abilities Gallery Darkseid CG.jpg|Darkseid in the CG universes Category:Villains Category:Independent Villains Category:Aliens Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mastermind Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Darkseid's Forces Category:Gods Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:The Original Separatist Confederacy